


Give and Take

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [41]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: From tumblr prompt: "Scully loves going down on Mulder but she's frustrated he won't often finish in her mouth bc he wants to be inside her. Similarly, Mulder loves giving Scully head and won't stop until she comes, no matter how insistent she is about her finishing around his cock"





	Give and Take

Giving blow jobs was never a huge favorite of mine but then I went down on Mulder. He makes the sweetest sounds and runs his fingers through my hair in the most spine tingling way. Thumb and forefinger wrapped around the base of his cock I relish the feeling of it hot in my mouth. I swirl my tongue along his shaft as I pull my head up and increase the suction. His hand cups my cheek.   
“Oh god Sculleeeeyyy…..”   
Mulder’s voice sounds dreamy and far off. All the normal traces of melancholy are gone and in it’s place just pleasure. My pulse is hammering away between my thighs and I use my free hand to relieve some of the pressure from my clit. I move my hand from the base of his cock to massage his balls.   
Drawing in breath between his teeth he runs his fingers along my jawline.   
I can feel him winding up, I know he’s getting close so I speed up. That’s when he stops me. Just like he does every time.   
“I’m gonna cum…” He mumbles and starts to pull me up.   
“I know.” I say and wrap my mouth back around him, giving him what I hope are sexy eyes.   
“Let me cum inside you…” He begs.   
I raise an eyebrow at him, suck harder, and go as deep as I can. His hands fuss around me but I just lace my fingers through his and lock eyes with him.   
He holds my gaze for as long as he can until finally throwing his head back and groaning. Right on cue I feel his cum sliding down my throat. I swallow and kept him in my mouth until he grew soft.   
He looked at me, horrified and I couldn’t help but laugh.   
“I’m sorry Scully…” He starts but I cut him off with a kiss.   
“Shut up Mulder.” 

_________________________________________________________

The thing is I looooovvveeeee watching Scully cum from between her legs. It’s my favorite vantage point! Watching her pushing her chest into the air and her thin pale hands grabbing at her breasts, pinching her nipples.   
The best part about going down on Scully? I know I can make her cum that way. I know my way around a pussy.   
I’ll admit: I haven’t been with that many women. But every one that I have been with has come away raving.   
To me, cunnlingus is an artform. And I take pride in my art.   
For some men it is seen as foreplay, just a way to get her ready for the main event but I know I can make her cum with my mouth.   
That’s why I keep going even when she trys to pull me away.   
“Mulder I want to cum around you….. God… Ugh…” She says grabbing fistfuls of my hair.  
I mumbled a low no against her clit and watched the vibrations move through her body. It was a familiar dance. Ever since we’d first started sleeping together she’d want me to stop before she came but, like any true artist, I seek perfection.   
I am surprised by her hand sliding in front of my mouth. I look up and meet her eyes and her smile.   
“Come here Mulder.” She crooks her finger at me seductively and I pause for only a moment before crawling up to kiss her.   
She slips her fingers around my cock, making me moan into her mouth.  
“But Scully….” I try.  
“Sushhhh… I want you inside me…” She breathes and moves me into her.   
She’s warm and tight around me and as soon as I’m inside her I forget my name and give into to instinct.   
I feel Scully’s fingernail dig into my ass as she pushes me forward. When she throws her head back and yells my name I bury my face between her breasts and nip at her perfect skin.  
I keep moving as she clenches around me until I feel the telltale burn and the moment of perfection. As I finally slow to a stop I lay kisses up and down her neck and murmur soft words of love to her.   
“You’re very good with your mouth Mulder, but nothing’s beats this.” She says running her fingers through my hair, grinning at me.


End file.
